


Snow Flurry

by AiaLaau



Series: Guarding [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Gen, My Hero Academia Chapter 242: Have a Merry Christmas! Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiaLaau/pseuds/AiaLaau
Summary: After Jack's surprise at Class 1-A's Christmas party, everyone goes off to bed, but Eri hears someone in the common room.
Relationships: Eri & Nicholas St. North
Series: Guarding [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072088
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Snow Flurry

**Author's Note:**

> One year ago today, I wrote Little Snowflake. And I realized I needed more.  
> My love for the Rise of the Guardians movie knows no bounds. There should be more fics! I'm making a series where Eri meets all the guardians!

The party was some of the most fun Eri had in awhile. It was just as fun as the concert that everyone did. And Jack's surprise was really nice, too.

The party was now ending and everyone was getting ready to go to bed and Eri to leave. But she wanted to stay with Deku a little longer.

Eri walked up to Aizawa and pulled on his pant leg. "Can... can I sleep with Deku tonight?"

He looked back down at her, his expression unreadable. "I don't see a problem with it. But you should him to see if he's okay with it."

Eri nodded and began to make her way to Deku. Would he mind her staying with him? She didn't want to cause any trouble.

She walked up to Deku. "Deku?" she said in a quiet voice.

He turned to look at her and kneeled down. "What is it, Eri?"

She clung to her jacket. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

In the background, she heard a few squeals, but her attention was on Deku, who looked like he was about to cry.

"O-oh. If you want me to stay-"

"NO!" he cut in. "I mean, I would be happy to have you stay," he answered while wiping his eyes.

Eri smiled again and hugged Deku. "Thank you."

Not too far off several people were taking pictures and crying about how cute the scene was.

* * *

North was flying high in the sky. Japan was always one of his earlier stops on Christmas Eve. He didn't really have any time to spare, but his encounter with Jack earlier that night had him thinking.

As powerful as the Guardians were, they couldn't help every single child in trouble.

The girl named Eri was one such child. Jack telling him that she finally had a chance to have a happy childhood made his heart swell with joy and guilt for not having been able to help.

Looking over the edge of his sled, he noticed that he was now flying over the UA campus and something told him that Eri was still there.

He was on a tight schedule tonight, but he could spare a few minutes

* * *

It was late into the night when Eri heard the sound. It sounded like something landed on the roof. She turned over in her bed and saw that Deku was still asleep.

She didn't want to wake him up. And something about this told her she was still safe.

She was still curious, but wasn't sure whether to act on it or not.

Before, her curiosity would always end with Chisaki hurting her. But Chisaki wasn't here anymore. He was gone; he couldn't hurt her anymore.

Taking in a quite breathe, she got out of bed and made her way down to the common room, not making a sound.

Once there, she slowly peered around the corner to look in.

In the room was a large man in a red coat with black trimmings and a matching black hat. He turned a bit and Eri saw his massive white beard. He was leaning towards the tree set up in the room and placing a small gift under it.

This had to be Santa, like Deku had told her. She took a step forward to get a better look, but the floorboards creaked under her.

The man turned to face the noise and Eri let out a tiny squeak as she hid behind the wall.

"Now, now, little one. It's okay," said the man in a reassuring voice. "I won't hurt you."

Eri slowly peaked out from behind the wall. The man held out his hand, like how Deku did when she first meet him.

Silently, she walked to the man and grabbed his hand. "Are you Santa?" she asked quietly.

The man gave a hearty chuckle. "That I am. And you must be Eri."

She nodded.

"Well, this makes this easier." He grabbed the gift from under the tree. "You've been a very nice girl this year, so this is for you." He held out the gift for her.

Eri couldn't help but stare. She had been nice? Deku and the others had always said she had been, but was it really true?

Santa's smile softened. He sat down cross-legged on the floor. "Come here, little one." And he patted his lap.

With some hesitation, Eri sat on his lap. "You spent a lot of time with a bad man. Do you know why he was bad?" She thought for a minute and shook her head. No one had ever really told her about why Chisaki was bad. "It's because he made you think you were bad when you weren't. You've always been nice, but he didn't like that. But now you're with some of the nicest people on the planet, just like you." 

Eri leaned into the furry coat. She thought about what Deku had told her, that her quirk was a blessing. That she saved him. She clung to the soft coat and a few tear fell from her eyes.

Santa carefully hugged her. "There, there little one. Here." He picked up the gift and held it in front of her. "This is all I can do for now." As she grabbed the present, he moved her off her lap and stood up. "I wish I could stay longer, but I still have a lot of presents to deliver. This is goodbye. See you soon." 

She wasn't sure how he disappeared, but he just faded from vision.

Eri stared at the gift in her hand. It wasn't very big, just square box the size of a book. She held it to her chest. She wanted to open it with Deku. Just as quietly as she came down, she walked back to her bed and fell back asleep, feeling happier than before.

* * *

Morning came quickly.

Eri had gone down with Deku and she told them what had happened last night.

Some looked surprised but even more wanted her to open the gift. 

Carefully, she unwrapped the box. 

Inside it was a music box, with a small, green-winged angel as the centerpiece. 

The song it played gave her hope and made her feel safe. It made sure she knew that she could be and is happy here.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!  
> Scream at me on tumblr- @aialaau


End file.
